


断臂

by GPAlien



Series: [TF]本体相关 [8]
Category: Transformer - Fandom, Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: 打架
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPAlien/pseuds/GPAlien
Summary: 标签：T级、简单暴力描写配对：无内容： 赫利乌斯第一次见到买主。字数：1062字Note：天天打架有益身心健康。
Series: [TF]本体相关 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778722





	断臂

合欢味沁脾安神，机不见鸟悠悬枝。后园种真树、池塘流活水，不愧是最好的医院。  
还未感叹完，赫利乌斯毫无征兆扫向几米开外的树木，使的是枪却颇有股居合味。枝丫那低闷回弹声一起，手中枪械已然组成重剑。左手反握前柄，剑身抵在体前大跨五步，向树上跳落的暗色机急促推进。  
尘土刚微扬便抬刃刺向三步内陌生机，机体也没有忘记后倾，稳中求胜。  
对手没有犹豫直接注力左肘，活活顶歪巨物冲向火种舱的路线。出刀者大吃一惊，不要手了么？但迅速反应，将攻势顺势转为侧劈。刀口撞向暗色机可他全无后退之意，笔直抬手瞄向赫利乌斯的左眼。  
操他渣的歪了。  
臂膀砸落声被小爆炸掩的死死的。黑红机一半头雕被腐蚀的稀碎，另一方可没那么幸运，断口处能量液如泄洪般漫个不止。  
当赫利乌斯为强转旋扫再向前踏一步时，终看清对方全貌——三分亮绿七分懔，没嘴没脸不要命。  
虽然黑红机本事不少，但究少点经验。将后背留给对方，哪怕一瞬，也是个坏主意。怪机刀针铳炮样样会些皮毛，无一精通，杂耍般一齐单手掷向对方脊柱，却无一不留下伤口。  
等赫利乌斯再次面向对手，忿意了然于心。对方不露一丝情绪，未对上视线便迅速下蹲，竭力踹向赫利乌斯的脚关节。  
你能硬吃，我也能。黑红机毫不动摇使出下劈，地面被震出横七竖八的裂纹。暗机似早有准备，但侧滚还是一个踉跄。  
赫利乌斯没抓住这个机会。下三滥招数终究是痛的，再加上腐蚀头雕的液体落进眼中，他完全没有注意到对方略定身便射来身上仅存的3发AGM的果断劲。  
可能因为在医院，赫利乌斯有些控制不住情绪。黑烟未散便“咣当“扔下重剑，一个前滚接上副武器直接拉枪过去。  
通通几枪全空，但他目的不在此。  
专心躲子弹的A被红黑机一拳击倒在地，闷哼入耳。  
脚边不知名的小瓶被赫利乌斯一脚压碎，随后径直跪下冲着对方的面屏一拳接一拳，不知何处而来的浓烈憎恨。活该，蠢货。  
鲜蓝洒如锋芒，余爪终松敌臂。隐隐错落，那绿平添星艳。  
谁能敌这铁锤般毒打。赫利乌斯还不尽兴，一把拎起暗机的脑袋便要往地上砸，同时对方的手却抓上赫利乌斯的腰。  
黑红机不解的撇向他，要求饶么。  
砰。平地一声响，医院楼檐，群鸟惊逃四散。  
“干他火种的你就当你的打手得了。那个狗屁卖东西会敢他炉渣的这么横？”等A爬起身时，发现赫利乌斯一直盯着他。  
“我没听说你有这样的习惯。”  
对方毫不理会，从舱室内掏出个小瓶后抬起不剩二成的面屏瞪回去。  
“是这个。”赫利乌斯也同样选择回归正题。  
黑红机左手抱肩，屏息拽出嵌在后臂手掌大的弹片，指了指。  
伤处似拔塞酒袋，顺着干涸痕迹与凹陷狠狠涌出，可半波未置便开始凝固。  
赫利乌斯看不出A 在想什么。  
“去那谈。”暗色机摆头示意黑红机走前面。  
“你别谈一半死了，我急着用钱呢。”


End file.
